True Past and True Love
by Bloodmoon Goddess
Summary: Sakura invented a way to use jutsu without hand-signs and now she’s in more danger then Naruto is. Enemy shinobi are after her and not to mention the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. Now, to top it all off, she’s been having weird dreams of two people who look li
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day in Konoha as all the nine rookies went and spent most of the day at Ichru's Ramen Hut

True Past

By

Bloodmoon Goddess

Summary: Sakura invented a way to use jutsu without hand-signs and now she's in more danger then Naruto is. Enemy shinobi are after her and not to mention the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. Now, to top it all off, she's been having weird dreams of two people who look like her. Who are they and could they possibly be her real parents? But they couldn't, could they?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about the show Naruto or it's characters. I only own the characters that I make up and any jutsus that are not in the show…okay, I also own any place that's not in the show. BUT NOTHING ELSE!!

Chapter 1

It was just another day in Konoha as all the nine rookies and Kakashi went and spent most of the day at Ichru's Ramen Hut. Thanks to Naruto of course. Everybody was now 16, with the exception that Neji, Lee, and Shino were 17. Kakashi's age is still unknown.

Team 7 was happier then ever, especially since Sasuke came back to them a year ago. Naruto seemed more hyperactive then ever, Kakashi-san still read his books but he spent more time with them, Sai was still in the group and even made friends with Sasuke, and Sakura fell out of love with Sasuke years ago and is now just his friend.

The new Team 7 ate merrily with everybody else, except Kakashi-san; he was busy reading his book, Icha Icha Paradise. Sakura looked at her teammates and smiled a small smile.

'It's been so long,' she thought, 'and now, at last, Team 7 is together again and better then before!' She went back to eating her ramen and thought back to when she, Naruto, and Sasuke first got together as a team.

Sasuke, however, was thinking about a certain pink-headed teammate of his. Whenever his thoughts weren't on missions, they always seemed to go to Sakura. He couldn't understand why he was thinking of her so much. Sure, she didn't drool over him any more and she hadn't asked him on a date since he came back to Konoha. That's how he wanted it from the beginning, so why did it bother him so much?

"Hey you guys, I have to go." Sakura stated as she looked up at the clock, "There's something that I have to do."

"What is it, Sakura-chan," Naruto asked through a mouth full of ramen.

"Just training, Naruto." She replied, "Remember, I decided to train by myself everyday around 7."

"Oh yeah!" Naruto exclaimed, "Can we come? Just this once? PLEASE!" Sakura hit him in the head playfully and shook her head no.

"I train with you almost everyday! I want to train by myself, too." She said and walked outside. Everybody knew she was up to something and decided that they've been in the dark far too long, even Kakashi-san.

"Let's follow her!" Naruto said, "I want to know what it is she's training about that we can't know!" Everyone nodded their heads but Sasuke and Neji who just 'hn'ed. Silently, the rookie nine, plus Kakashi, went and followed their favorite pink-haired friend. As they followed her, they noticed that she went deeper into the forest until she came to the middle of it. There, they saw all kinds of trees that had been brunt, mangled, twisted, and demolished. Their attention went back to Sakura as walked to the middle of the clearing and stood still for a while.

After a couple of minutes of nothing happening, the group was about to go back when Sakura finally moved. Sakura concentrated on a tree and before anyone knew it, it bursted into flames. As quickly as it had come, the flames vanished. The strange thing about the flames was that they were black instead of red and orange. Another thing that was strange was that Sakura didn't make any hand-signs for the jutsu. Not wanting to get caught, they quickly went back to Konoha and said good-bye. All the while, Sakura was on their minds.

Sakura had been training for a good 8 hours and finally decided to stop. She had been working on a way to do jutsus without moving her hands. It took her about 3 months, but then again; she wasn't a genius for nothing. Sakura was actually smarter then Shikamaru, but if he knew that, he wouldn't be too happy about it.

Sakura's new way of doing jutsu wasn't hard to do. In fact, she was surprised no one else figured it out before her. All she had to do was pick a target, imagine the hand-signs in her head, and release the chakera that it takes to do the jutsu. She had been practicing with it for awhile now and perfected it a couple of days ago.

'I can't use it unless I really need to, though,' she thought as she walked back to her apartment, 'if anyone found out about it, I'll be in grave danger. I know enemy shinobi will be after it, especially, the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. Orochimaru would want me so he can use jutsu since his arms are dead, and the Akatsuki because they don't want that kind of power in someone else's hands.'

Sighing, she walked into her apartment, locked the door, and went straight to bed without another thought. As she fell asleep, she wondered what her parents might be dreaming about right now.

Sakura's Dream

A young pink-hair girl of about 5 years ran down a long hallway made of black marble. She stopped at a door and ran inside and shut it quietly behind her, giggling as someone ran pasted the door.

"Sakura-chan, are you playing with Shiji again?" came a voice from in the room. Sakura looked up and saw a woman with long dark pink hair and gentle brown eyes. A man was sitting at a desk looking through papers as he looked up and her. He had short black hair and green eyes.

"Hi Mommy, Daddy," Sakura said, "we're playing chase, but he can't seem to catch me."

"Is it because you hide every time he chases you?" her father teased.

"Maybe…" She was about to walk back outside when someone tackled her to the ground.

"I caught you Sakura-chan!" said a childish voice. Laughing, Sakura got up and saw a young boy of 6 with black hair and silver eyes.

"You won't catch me so easily next time, Shiji!" she laughed. Shiji had been her friend since she was a little baby. Nothing could separate them from each other…

Morning

Sakura woke up to the sunlight shining through her open window and let out a small yawn. She thought back to her dream and sighed. That dream had been coming to her for years now, and had been coming clearer in the last few months. Shaking her head, she got up out of bed put on her clothes.

Over last two years, she had been wearing nothing but black and red. She decided to start wearing her new favorite colors as a sign that she was had changed from the weak konoichi that she used to be. Her clothes now consisted of black pants, a red skirt with black flames, a fishnet shirt, a black shirt over the fishnet and it had red bleeding heart on front and red wings on the back. Her headband was black instead of blue and she had on one necklace.

The necklace was a silver chain with a feather that was black with red and silver on the tip. She had, had the necklace for as long as she could remember and hadn't worn it till now.

"Okay, another day, another good day to train," she told herself and walked out the door and towards the training area Team 7 used. When she got there, everyone one of the rookie nine was there waiting.

"Is something going today?" she asked when she stopped in front of everyone.

"Sakura-chan," Tenten said as she stepped forward, "we know about your secret. We know what you do when you go to train by yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, "Of course you know what I do, I train."

"She means, Sakura-chan, is that we followed you yesterday when you went." Kiba revised, " we know you can do jutsu without hand-signs." Sakura turned pale and started to tremble uncontrollably. She fell down to her knees and stared at the ground.

"Sakura-chan we're not mad or anything!" Naruto exclaimed as everybody ran over to her, "I think it's cool that you can do that when everyone else can't!"

"Naruto, it's not that…" Sakura whispered.

"What is it then?" Kakashi asked, his book not opened for once.

"If you know what I can do then everyone will," she whispered, "I didn't want anyone to know because then enemy shinobi would come after me and try to get me to teach them how to do it." Kakashi nodded in understanding while the others looked confused.

"Why? We'll kick their butts to high heaven!" Naruto yelled, "Believe it!

"Naruto, she means that the Akatsuki and Orochimaru will be after the technique also," Kakashi explained, "If they were to learn this then Orochimaru could use jutsu without his dead hands and the Akatsuki would be even more dangerous. We wouldn't know what jutsu they were even going to use." Everyone's face looked troubled with that bit of news as they circled around Sakura.

"So, if we saw, there's no telling who else could have saw her," Neji said, "meaning a sound ninja could have report what he saw to Orochimaru."

"Even a member of the Akatsuki could have saw," Sasuke stated, 'meaning my brother could come back here to take her.'

"Everyone listen up!" Naruto yelled, "We're going to protect Sakura-chan with all we got and more! No one is going to take her away from us! Not even the Akatsuki or Orochimaru!" Everyone nodded in agreement threw their hands up in the air.

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered, "Everyone…thank you."

"Now Sakura, we have to tell the hokage about this," Kakashi said, "this is serious, and you could get hurt."

"Right, let's go tell Tsunade-sama," Sakura replied as she got up, "she'll know what to do."

Tsunade was busy working on some papers when everybody busted into her office. Everyone started to talk at once (but Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Shino, and Kakashi) and she couldn't distinguish one voice from the other.

"QUIET!" she yelled as it finally got on her nerves, "Kakashi, tell me what this is all about. Everyone else, BE QUIET!" Kakashi explained everything in about 20 minutes and by the time he was done, Tsunade looked worried.

"Sakura, is this true?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes…" she replied, "I was hoping to keep it a secret until I really needed it." Tsunade sighed and took along hard look at the people around her. After a couple of minutes, she started to speak.

"Everyone, you have a new mission, Starting today you will protect Sakura," she said, "Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, and Kakashi will guard her during the day. Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, and Ino will guard her during the night. The rest of you will patrol around Konoha and check in on her every once in a while. Is that clear?"

"Hai!" everyone replied together.

"Good, now get out of here, you're giving me a headache." Tsunade grumbled.

"Sakura-chan, since it's still morning want to go train?" Naruto asked.

"Actually, I was hoping to go shopping today," she answered, "and since you're here, you can help me!" the guys gronded and nodded their heads. Sakura smiled and walked towards the stores.

It was nearing 9 in the afternoon when they came back to her apartment, the boys were loaded down with tons of bags filled with food, ninja items, clothes, and what not. They agreed that shopping with her was pretty fun. She didn't spend all her time shopping for girly things and even bought them something for holding her things.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Ino yelled as her and the others walked through the door, "It's our turn to protect you." Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, and Kakashi said good-bye while Sakura was busy cooking dinner for her, Ino, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Kiba, and of course Akamaru.

The group had dinner and went straight to bed while Neji and Kiba were lookouts.

Three figures could be seen in the dim darkness of a wet, damp cave. One was large, had spiky blue hair, and sharkish eyes. The other figure was shorter and had red and black eyes. Lastly, the third figure was nothing but a shadow that represented the real person, who was far away.

"Leader-sama, you wanted to see us?" The large, blue one asked.

"Hai, it seems that there is a new threat to the Akatsuki," Leader replied, "a koinochi discovered a way to use jutsu without hand movement. I want you to go and retrieve this person and bring her back here."

"Hai, Leader-sama," The large one answered, "who is this koinochi, and where is she located, if I may ask."

"Her name is Sakura Haruno of Konoha," Leader stated, "She should be easy to find since she is best friends with the kyuubi. Where he is, you are sure to find her. Now go, Kasime, Itachi. Do not fail me." Leader seemed to fade out of existence as the other two ran out of the cave.

"Hey, Itachi?" Kasime asked as they ran through the trees, "Isn't your brat of a brother there, too?"

"Hn"

'It's hard to talk to him,' Kasime thought, 'It's always so boring till we reach our destination.' Together the two ran towards Konoha and prepared for a battle that was sure to come.

Deep in the sound country, Orochimaru was pacing the lab as Kabuto was mixing herbs together for some experiment. His arms, though dead, burned like hell and Kabuto's medicine weren't doing much to help the pain.

"Kabuto, are you almost done with it or not?" Orochimaru questioned as he stopped pacing long enough to look at him.

"Yes, it will be done in about ten minutes." He replied. Orochimaru was about to talk again when a sound ninja appeared out of nowhere.

"Master Orochimaru, I have news that you will want to hear." Orochimaru nodded his head in consent and decided to kill the ninja for the intrusion after he got done talking.

"There is a rumor going around that a pink-haired koinochi named Sakura Haruno of Konoha has made it were she can do jutsu without hand signs."

"Interesting. Kabuto, you will go and capture the girl. You should know what she looks like from before." Kabuto nodded and proceed to go about his mission, but not before killing the ninja that reported the information.

Sakura woke up that next morning to find Naruto's smiling face in front of her face. Annoyed, she punched him without chakera and found that he went flying through her open window.

'At least he didn't go through any more of my walls,' she thought as she got out of bed and went to take a shower, 'maybe enemy shinobi didn't find out…hopefully.' She was still taking a shower when Sai came through the door and into the bathroom.

"Sakura, Kakashi said to hurry up and get out. We have training toda-" he was cut short when her fist knocked him out cold.

"Sakura, is everything oka…oh." Kakashi said when he peeked around the door," I'll get him out of here." He picked Sai up and carried him out of the bathroom. Luckily he shut the door behind him. Sakura quickly dried off and got dressed before anyone else came in. When she was done, she went into the living room and found Sai and Naruto with ice packs on their heads and faces.

"Why couldn't it be the girls who guarded me during the day?" she muttered herself, "but no, Tsunade had to assign boys."

"Sakura-chan! You didn't have to hit me so hard!" Naruto whined. She sighed and went to heal the big burse that was forming on his cheek. After she was done, Kakashi had them go out to the training field. There, he had them fighting in two groups. One group was Sakura alone, and the other was the rest of the guys.

"Now, Sakura," Kakashi said, "I want you to do jutsu without hand signs, k?"

"Hai, Kakashi-san."

"Good, now go!" The battle began with Sai drawing his ink animals and Naruto's shadow clone jutsu. Sasuke went and hid in the trees while Sakura stayed perfectly still. Naruto and his clones started to race towards her as Sai drew five more tigers. The Narutos jumped and was about to collided with her when they hit an invisible shield.

Sakura merely waved her hand at some Narutos and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke. She was still getting rid of the clones when she sensed something behind her. Quickly, she formed a wall of black fire behind her and heard the sizzling steam as Sai's creations evaporated. Sai quickly drew more and sent them after her.

Sakura got bored with burning them, so she did something that amazed everyone. She gently touched his creature on the head and ordered them to get Sai. The ink animals turned around and started to walk towards Sai. He didn't know what to do, so he drew more and more animals, but the more he drew, the more that came after him.

While Sai was busy dodging his animals, Naruto created more clones. Sakura merely looked at him and all of his clones disappeared. Suddenly, he found himself flying back into a tree. The roots of the tree came and wrapped around him till only his face was visible.

Sasuke looked on from the trees and marveled at Sakura's skill in dealing with two shinobi.

'Well, I might as well help them,' he thought as he did the sins for his fireball jutsu. Once he was done, he aimed for Sakura.

Sakura knew where Sasuke was the whole time and waited for him to use the fireball jutsu. When she felt the heat from it on her back, she turned and faced the flames. When it was almost upon her, she raised a hand in front of her. As the flames touched her hand, it quickly turned to ice and shattered into thousands of little pieces.

"Okay, that's enough for today," Kakashi said as he walked into the middle of the field, "Sakura, you did better than expected. I have a feeling that what you did today wasn't even half of your real strength, am I right?"

"Hai, Kakashi-san, you're right." Sakura replied, "I didn't want to really hurt anyone."

"That's nice and everything," Sai started, "but can you call off the tigers?" Sakura giggled and waved a hand. Immediately, the tigers stopped and turned back into ordinary ink.

"There, happy?" she asked. Sai shook his head and Sakura laughed again.

"Good, now that you're all happy and everything," they heard Naruto say, "LET ME DOWN FROM HERE!! I'M STARVING!!" They all laughed, except for Sasuke, and went to go and eat ramen after Sakura got him down.

"That's her, right?" Kasime asked, "She really is good. Not one of her teammates could touch her."

"Hn"

"When do we go after her?"

"…Soon." Itachi left Kasime alone he walk back into the forest. Kasime just sighed and followed the Uchiha.

BMG: that, my friends, is the end of chappy one…what do you think?

Sakura: it's really good, but…

BMG: but…what?  
Sakura: who am I going to end up with?

BMG: oh, that. Well, I've decided the let the readers vote.

Sakura: k, this will be fun!

BMG: okay, everyone, Sakura needs a guy to fall in love with…so here are the candidates!

Itachi

Sasori

Sai

Gaara

I don't like Sasuke so please don't complain about him not being on the list. My nickname for him is………CHICKENBUTT!! Since his hair looks like a chicken's ass! Hehehe. (Runs from the Sasuke fanclub) Enjoy and please review! ……btw, PLEASE SAVE ME FROM THE SASUKE FANS!! T-T


	2. Preview of Chapter 2 XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sakura, Chicken-ass, or anyone else in the Naruto anime but my own characters and jutsus. But I REALLY want Itachi, Gaara, Sai, Sasori and Pein. ...(sigh) so sad.

BMG: BTW, sorry about not updating. My internet went haywire. -_-

Sakura: It's fine just let me end up with a cute guy, k?

BMG: Maybe..........(smirk)

Sakura:...O_O.......

Chapter 2

Kisame, Kabuto, and Itachi

OH MY!

Everyone was enjoying the ramen that Kakashi 'volenteered' to pay for. That is, with a little help from our favorite pink hair ninja for persution. Choji and Naruto were having a ramen eating compittion while Ino and Tenten's team talk about random things. Sakura was busy talking with Sai about the different art cultures in the fire country and Kakashi was crying over all of the money he had to pay for the ramen. (Naruto was at 586 bowls and Choji was at 572 bowls....wow....they are pigs. O_o)

Hinata was just watching naruto eat his food when she noticed something on the ground. Taking a closer look, she relized that it was a small scroll with sakura's name written on it in neat script. The kind of writting Major clans are taught. Silently she reached for it and let out a small gasp as it shocked her.

"Hinata-chan? What's wrong?" Hinata looked up to see Kiba and Akamaru looking at her with a worried expression.

"N-nothing much, I just couldn't pick up this scroll..." she repiled shyly as Kiba smiled and laughted lightly. He went to pick it up when a blue light zapped out of the scroll and shocked himas well.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sakura, Chicken-ass, or anyone else in the Naruto anime but my own characters and jutsus. But I REALLY want Itachi, Gaara, Sai, Sasori and Pein. ...(sigh) so sad.

BMG: BTW, sorry about not updating. My internet went haywire. -_-

Sakura: It's fine just let me end up with a cute guy, k?

BMG: Maybe..........(smirk)

Sakura:...O_O.......

Chapter 2

Kisame, Kabuto, and Itachi

OH MY!

Everyone was enjoying the ramen that Kakashi 'volenteered' to pay for. That is, with a little help from our favorite pink hair ninja for persuion. Choji and Naruto were having a ramen eating compition while Ino and Tenten's team talk about random things. Sakura was busy talking with Sai about the different art cultures in the fire country and Kakashi was crying over all of the money he had to pay for the ramen. (Naruto was at 586 bowls and Choji was at 572 bowls....wow....they are pigs. O_o)

Hinata was just watching naruto eat his food when she noticed something on the ground. Taking a closer look, she relized that it was a small scroll with sakura's name written on it in neat script. The kind of writting Major clans are taught. Silently she reached for it and let out a small gasp as it shocked her.

"Hinata-chan? What's wrong?" Hinata looked up to see Kiba and Akamaru looking at her with a worried expression.

"N-nothing much, I just couldn't pick up this scroll..." she repiled shyly as Kiba smiled and laughted lightly. He went to pick it up when a blue light zapped out of the scroll and shocked him as well.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!" Kiba yelled as he ran all around the ramen shop holding his hand like it was on fire. Everyone looked at him like he was a idiot. Eventually, it was Neji who asked what was wrong with him. " THAT'S WHAT WRONG WITH ME!!!" He pointed to the scroll.

"This little thing?" Sakura laughed as she went to pick it up.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH TH--" Sakura looked at him blankly as she held the scroll in her hand. Kiba looked dumbstruck as he saw that nothing was attacking her. The scroll looked like any innocent little scroll. Sitting silently in her hand as if it had never shocked anyone in it's short time here.

Sakura laughed lightly as Kiba kept staring at her hand with a expression of total disbielf. Shaking his head, Kakashi stood up and took the message from Sakura, the scroll waited a full second before it let out it's blue sparks of pain. Kakashi's eye widened as he let it drop to the ground and held his hand to his chest.

After that, everyone else tried to pick it up only to recieve a shocking worst then the last person. Finally, when everybody was done recieveing pain, Sakura went over to it and picked it up again. Yet once again, it layed in her hand like the innocent scroll it was made out to be, and not the pain-filled one it was to everyone else.

"Well, looks like it likes me." Sakura said with a small laugh, " and it DOES have my name on it so it seems that whoever sent this wanted to make sure only I could read it." She proceaded to open the scroll and was surprised when a puff of ruby smoke appered in front of her. There, sitting snugly in the palm of her hand, was a small black wolf pup with silver markings around his face, paws, and tail.

"Hello, Sakura-Sama." Came the wolf's light voice, " I am here to serve and protect you. My life is your's and I will be your faithful friend."

"Serve? Protect? I don't know what you mean. What is your name?" Sakura asked the little wolf as she sat down at the bar. All her friends following suit as they crowded around her to listen.

"Name? I have none. Ionly live to serve you, Sakura-Sama."

"OKAY! That's enough!" The young pup looked started as Sakura set him down on the bar, " I do NOT want you to serve me OR protect me. I can handle myself thank you. And what's with this whole ' my life is your's' crap. Your life is your's and ONLY your's. NOW, as for you being my friend....." The pup waited to be regetted by the pink haired girl when she spoke in a happy soft tone. "That's okay. I would love to be your friend."

The pup stared at her with wide, sparkling eyes. Sakura began to feel little uncomfortable as the wolf continued to stare at her with such haapiness, and devotion.

"SAKURA-SAMA!!!! THAT'S THE NICEST THING ANYONE HAS EVER SAID TO ME!!!!" The pup exclaimed, '' I will still protect you though, and don't worry. I'll ALWAYS be your friend!!!!"

"HEY! How are you supposed to portect Sakura-Chan when you're small enough to fit in a pocket?" Naruto asked as he lifted the pup up by the back of it's neck.

"huh? OH! I can fix that easly." The pup smiled and glowed light blue. Naruto yelped as something big landed on him and struggled to get up. However, it was no use since whatever was on him felt like it weighted 1000 pounds. Turning his head almost in a 180' angle, Naruto saw a the wolf pup....well, not really a 'pup' anymore. He was more like a full grown wolf now, but at least as big as a bear.

"Plus, I have two other forms that you haven't seen yet." The 'pup' said with a wolfish smile, " in one, I'm as big as a house cat and the other is where I'm almost as big as a mountain. But I prefer my pocket sized one or the cat one."

"Why is that, oh youthful wolf pup of the beautiful Sakura-Chan?" Everyone sweatdropped except the pup and Sakura who ignored him.

"Simple, Because of this." The pup glowed blue again and was the size of palm and jumpped on Sakura's head. "Now I can go where ever Sakura-Sama is." Sakura smiled and reached up to scratch the pup gentally behind the ear.

"Well, since you seem to be staying here no matter what and you don't have a name," Sakura said, " I guess I'll call you.....Ita."

Sorry this chapter is so short and all. Please review and send flames if you're upset at my late update. That is, if you wish. OH! And sorry sakura, I didn't let you end up with a guy this chappy.

Sakura: That's okay. I have Ita now. XD

-_-" ANY WAYS! please review and I'll give ya ramen on Naruto's treat.

Naruto: YEAH! XD....Wait.....what? O.O

BMG: BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!XD


End file.
